Trono de oro
by Karen Hikari
Summary: No valía la pena, decidió la Hestia, tener un trono de oro en el Olimpo si el precio a pagar era la alegría en los ojos de esos niños y la calidez del hogar.
**¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, como saben, no soy mucho de hacer especiales (en su mayoría porque casi siempre planeo por mes las cosas y siempre estoy enterrada en pendientes) (¡aunque te burles de mí, Mina, te estoy viendo!). Sin embargo, en un par de ocasiones he pensado en hacerlo... pero luego se me olvida.**

 **Esta idea había estado en mi lista de pendientes por un rato y la verdad pensaba publicarla independientemente del mes (ya saben que he publicado historias sobre Halloween en junio y me da igual porque yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y si mi mamá me deja), pero hace como una semana me di cuenta de que quedaba justo para celebrar el Día de las Madres. Por supuesto que también sé que lo estoy publicando con un día de atraso pero... omitamos eso, ¿sí?, ¿por favor?**

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen, ¡el primer especial que publico cuando debe de ser (o algo así)!**

* * *

 ** _Trono de oro_**

* * *

Si había algo que distinguía al Campamento Mestizo ―además de las constantes explosiones y los artefactos mágicos―, eso sin duda eran los sucesos extraños y las relaciones que tenían bases insólitas.

Para empezar, el mero hecho de que tuvieran que convivir con dioses milenarios ya era algo bastante extraño, pero eso era algo a lo que, afortunada o desafortunadamente, los semidioses habían tenido que acostumbrarse al punto de que ya no se inmutaban cuando algún desparpajo era responsabilidad de los inmortales.

Por ejemplo, era relativamente sencillo enfuriar a un dios y enemistarse con él; era mucho más difícil colocarse en el buen lado de los dioses. Verbigracia, Zeus o Hera o Dionisio o Artemisa, entre muchos otros, que con o sin razón, estaban dispuestos a despreciarte.

En el campamento ―rara buena notica― no era común que los mestizos tuvieran que vérselas con los dioses en persona o, por lo menos, no más allá de Dionisio, aunque como regla general había otro inmortal entre ellos; una mujer joven, callada que casi siempre era pasada por alto.

Hestia, la diosa del hogar, sin importar el hecho de que por siglos había sido ignorada no sólo por sus hermanos los demás dioses sino también por buena parte de los mestizos, tenía una perpetua sonrisa en el rostro y se encontraba siempre dispuesta a escuchar.

Quizás era por eso que, a pesar de no tratarla demasiado, los campistas la apreciaban, pues no se comportaba como si fuera mejor que cualquier otra criatura sólo por ser una diosa ni trataba dar órdenes a todo el que se le cruzara.

Fue justo al año siguiente de la guerra contra Cronos que Percy decidió agradecerle por ello, además de que él mismo tenía cuentas pendientes que iban más allá de su simple compañía durante la fogata.

Hestia, junto con Artemisa y Atenea, era una de las tres diosas que habían jurado doncellez eterna y, como tal, ningún ser la llamaba madre, pero aun así, el diez de mayo de ese año el campamento se cubrió con felicitaciones para ella y la diosa no dejó de recibir abrazos en todo el día*.

Igualmente, y aunque al principio muchos campistas pensaron que la idea en sí misma era ridícula, al final se dieron cuenta de que tenían bastante que agradecerle a la mujer que les había dado una bienvenida cálida al campamento, que los iluminaba ―tanto literal como metafóricamente―, que se alegraba y sufría con ellos.

Ya cuando el día tocaba a su fin, Percy fue el primero en ponerse de pie y, en grandes demostraciones de su capacidad como orador, informar al resto del campamento, pero sobre todo a Hestia, que nunca olvidaría el favor que le había prestado durante la guerra y que, sinceramente, habría sido imposible ganar sin su ayuda, afirmación a la que se unió Nico di Angelo, murmurando entre tartamudeos que ella había sido la única en quien había podido confiar cuando apenas había llegado al campamento.

Y luego las cabañas de Hefesto y Hermes se apresuraron a agregar que era ella, con total honestidad, a quien buscaban para pedir consejos mientras estaban fuera de casa. Y después las cabañas de Afrodita, Atenea y Deméter se unieron a decir que en realidad la mayoría de ellos no habían conocido una verdadera figura materna pero que, de haberla tenido, deseaban que se hubiera tratado de alguien como ella.

La cabaña de Ares, por supuesto, se vio obligada a confesar que era Hestia quien se colaba en la enfermería para robar los analgésicos toda vez que ellos mentían diciendo que no los necesitaban. La cabaña de Apolo, por su parte, también admitió que, en ocasiones, cuando la guardia había sido pesada en demasía o había más pacientes de los que podían atender, la diosa del hogar se ofrecía voluntaria como eficiente enfermera.

Para cuando Percy rodeó los hombros de Hestia, quien se había aparecido bajo la forma de una joven de dieciséis años y una túnica de color verde claro, la diosa estaba tan henchida de felicidad y orgullo que prácticamente brillaba; eso sin contar que sus pálidos ojos habían comenzado a lagrimear.

La mayoría de esos niños eran huérfanos, notó la hija de Cronos, con algo que era dolor y añoranza a un tiempo, si no debido a la pérdida de su padre mortal, por lo menos sí dada la indiferencia y negligencia con la que sus progenitores divinos los trataban. Eran verdaderamente pocos aquellos que celebraban el final del verano más que su principio y sin embargo… la chispa que tenían en los ojos en ese momento, la manera en cómo vivían el ahora…

No valía la pena, decidió la diosa, tener un trono de oro en el Olimpo si el precio a pagar era la alegría en los ojos de esos niños y la calidez del hogar.

* * *

 **Muy bien, hemos llegado al final. Sé que es algo corta, pero espero que aun así les haya gustado.**

 ***1: No sé cómo sea en el resto del mundo, y de hecho creo que en algunos países no se celebra en el día que yo dije (como Estado Unidos que me parece festejo el Día de la Madre hace como cuatro días), sin embargo, yo soy de México, y en mi país se celebra esta fecha justo el 10 de mayo, así que por eso la utilicé.**

 **Por último, quiero felicitar a todas las mamás, a las suyas, sobre todo, a la mía y, en también por supuesto, a esas personas que no son nuestras madres pero que nos tratan como si fuéramos sus hijos. Aprecien a sus mamis, cuídenlas, quiéranlas, consiéntanlas.**

 **Ahora, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia! Si fue así, ¡no se olviden de comentar!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
